wardafandomcom-20200213-history
Schools
Education Education in Ammingrad is mandatory for all citizens (excluding humans and pixies) in the city of Ammingrad as regulated by the Education Guild. However, education is not as cut and dry as it would appear. While the general rule is “Each citizen starting at early childhood is placed in either a public school or given tutors,” the reality of having several races with different biological development schedules, as well as maturity and social skill development means that there is a host of programs in the city that cater to all. The education of children fey is often times mandated by the parents of the fey child. The parents will submit a personal curriculum for the child that must be approved by the Education Guild. Curriculums can range from private tutors, apprenticeships, enrollment in a school or even decades of “practical application” as a fey child will work with his father as an intern at his company. Because of this parents have a great investment into the child’s education and it is often they, along with the child, who decide what to do or when they wish to progress. If a child is parentless an Education Guild Agent is often assigned to that child’s case. Once a child is ready to progress to secondary education the Guild along with the parents will establish a personalized test of progression as well as the guild approved standard test of education to ensure that general competency is met. Once the testing stage is complete the child then can apply to secondary educational programs including further apprenticeships, guild internships, Guild Schooling or General Education to just name a few. Due to the nature of this process, it is not uncommon to find vastly different ages or even vastly different experience levels seeking the same knowledge. This is why most formal classes in the Dairswyn have several teachers teaching in conjunction. Classes are less like a lecture hall and more like a forum in which students will approach teachers with questions rather than the teachers approaching students with lessons. The exception to this is with private teachers who work with students one on one. In the Dairswyn, your education is your responsibility and hefty fines are levied against those that do not meet Education Guild Standards. However, if you are responsible with your education one can learn just about any subject they wish. The process of education is complicated, complex and individualized in the Dairwsyn and there are no simple answers to how it works. All that can be done is what can be done to foster the individualism and personality of those that seek to further their education. Below are a list of only a few of the major educational Institutions of the city of the Ammingrad: Arcanica Guild Approved Magical Education and Training - (WIP) Penelope Crispin’s University of Magic At the University, also included are the Caretakers, a group of highly trained, well-educated fey who are nearly anonymous and have devoted themselves (like monks) to the protection of magical education, who assist students with school issues, personal balance, and coping with transitions of all kinds. The Caretakers are also responsible for the location and recruitment of new and incoming students. Woadhall Academy of Arcane Arts The most ancient and prestigious Woadhall Academy of Arcane Arts is one of the top five institutions for magical training in the entire city of Ammingrad. Established by three of the most powerful magi of the Governor Age, Woadhall has always held a air of prestige and excellence in its long history. Located in the 4th Ward of the City, Woadhall today is home to some of the best and brightest in the city. While not as prestigious or as well funded as the PC University of Magic (Woadhall’s main rival) , Woadhall still boasts several famous Alumni including Trubadour Van Claude, the head Weather Master and Keeve Tassadil, current head of the Arcanica Guild’s research department department. The Academy itself is a sprawling five block complex in Grandcaster of the 4th Ward that boasts some of the most advanced and exciting curriculums to date. Each of our courses of study has been reviewed and approved by the Guild of Education, so you can rest assured that you will be learning only the best from our certified teachers! Past Alumni have gone on to work for all departments of the Arcanica Guild, high appointments in the Warden’s Hand and Eye Divisions, The Weather Guild, the Guardians and even private business. Overfade School of Higher Arcane Learning Hollyhollow College of Magic While not the best of magical collages in the Dairswyn, Hollyhollow is perhaps the best school of the Undercity of Amminheim. Martial Guild Approved Magical Education and Training Ivythorne Martial Academy Turnwright Martial Academy Borewald Military Tactical Institute Mechanica Guild Approved Magical Education and Training Fusspotter Mechanical and Technical Institute Hammersmyth School of Mechanica Ardeo Master Mechanist Program General Secondary Education Firebird Academy of Higher Learning Stonedoor College of General Education Jonsmyth Educational and Practical Institute =